Amor vs Ciúme
by Jen Maddison 22
Summary: De dez em dez anos se realizava um encontro entre três planetas que mantinham estreitas ligações de amizade entre si: Terra, Lua e Estrela. Num deles, três crianças se conhecem e mais tarde, quando viram adultas, nasce entre elas dois sentimentos contraditórios: o amor e o ciúme. Qual deles acabará por vencer...?
1. Chapter 1

**Oi! Cá estou eu com uma nova fic! ^^ **

**Como gosto de escrever coisas novas, aqui me aventuro pelo universo da Sailor Moon. É a história de um triângulo amoroso e espero que gostem! xD**

**Bjs**

* * *

_**Capítulo I – O Primeiro Encontro (Parte I)**_

Numa galáxia não muito distante, três pequenos planetas tinham estreitas ligações de amizade entre si: a Terra, a Lua e a Estrela. Cada um deles tinha um governante, uma pessoa que geria o seu respectivo planeta com bondade, sabedoria e justiça.

Para preservar a paz dentro da galáxia, esses mesmos governantes organizavam entre eles um encontro que se realizava de dez em dez anos. Por unanimidade, o planeta escolhido para acolher tal acontecimento havia sido o da Terra, uma vez que possuía belas e grandiosas paisagens, sendo que algumas favoreciam o romance.

Para Endymion (príncipe da Terra), Serena (princesa da Lua) e Seiya (príncipe da Estrela) o encontro que se avizinhava seria o primeiro deles e seguramente aquele que iria mudar as suas vidas por completo…

_**[…]**_

\- Eles já chegaram? Eles já chegaram?

Uma criança de nove anos estava ansiosa pela chegada dos seus convidados. Tinha o cabelo negro do pai e os olhos azuis, brilhantes e vivos, da mãe.

\- Calma filho. Eles ainda não chegaram. Mas chegarão em breve.

\- Mal vejo a hora! Quero tanto conhecer os outros príncipes!

\- E os vais conhecer, Endymion. Só que deves ter em conta que existem dois que são quatro anos mais novos do que tu.

O pequeno Endymion pôs um ar triste.

\- Oh… Então vou ter de tomar conta deles, não é verdade?

A mãe começou-se a rir.

\- Endymion. Tu não vais tomar conta deles. Vais mas é conviver com eles. O que é bastante diferente. Serás como um irmão mais velho. Juntamente com os outros dois: o Taiki e o Yaten.

Os olhos do menino brilharam.

\- A sério?

\- Sim.

Satisfeito com a resposta, virou a cabeça para a janela, olhando assim a paisagem por onde passava.

O encontro intergaláctico estava prestes a começar e, como bons anfitriões, a família real da Terra (o rei Mamoru, a rainha Setsuna e o príncipe Endymion) iam a caminho do local combinado numa bela carruagem de madeira puxada por cavalos brancos. E o local era nada mais, nada menos do que nos arredores da casa de campo que eles possuíam. Um espaço grande e verdejante, cheio de plantas e flores, essencialmente rosas, e onde ao longe se podia ouvir o som da água do rio a correr e da cascata a cair.

_«Me aguardem. Vou ser o melhor irmão mais velho que alguma vez tiveram!»_.

_**[…]**_

\- Seiya! Vamos! Despacha-te!

\- Sim, mãe! Já vou!

\- O mesmo atrasado de sempre. – comentou um menino de cabelos prateados e olhos verdes.

\- Cala-te, Yaten! – gritou o pequeno Seiya do quarto.

Kakyuu, uma mulher com cabelos e olhos da cor do fogo, era a soberana do planeta Estrela. Viúva e mãe de três filhos: Taiki de nove anos, Yaten de sete e Seiya de cinco. O primeiro era calmo, sereno e gostava muito de ler. O segundo era impulsivo e muito sincero. Já o mais novo, esse era um reguila e tanto! Só pensava em brincar e gostava de a chatear com os seus constantes atrasos.

\- Se não vieres neste mesmo instante, esquece o encontro, meu menino!

\- Não, mãe! – gritou o menino desesperado. Passado um bocado já estava a descer as escadas do palácio – Vês, mãe? Já estou pronto!

\- Que bom.- respondeu de forma seca – Estamos todos?

\- Sim, mãe. – respondeu prontamente o filho mais velho.

\- Obrigada, Taiki. Então vamos andando meninos, pois já perdemos muito tempo.

\- E adivinhem de quem é a culpa…?

\- Cala-te, Yaten! – exclamou, Seiya, irritado com a implicância do irmão.

Kakyuu suspirou cansada.

\- Vocês os dois deviam era mas é parar de implicarem um com o outro, darem-me a mão e irmos embora o mais rápido possível.

E, sem mais confusões, os quatro foram-se embora rumo ao planeta Terra.

_**[…]**_

\- Mamã.

\- Sim, querida?

\- Os príncipes vão gostar de mim?

\- Oh, querida. Não sejas tolinha. – acariciou-lhe carinhosamente a face direita com a mão – Quem é que não gostaria de uma menina linda e amorosa como tu?

\- Sei, mas… Eu sou menina e…eles meninos…

\- Mais uma razão para vocês se darem todos bem. Como menina que és, terás a total atenção de quatro príncipes que de tudo farão para que te sintas bem.

A menina sorriu.

\- Que bom! – as duas caminhavam de mãos dadas pelo campo verdejante, sendo que cada uma tinha uma sombrinha na mão. – Falta muito para chegarmos?

\- Estamos quase. No entanto, enquanto não chegamos, aprecia esta bela paisagem que se encontra a nosso redor. Verás que este planeta é tão bonito quanto o nosso.

A menina assentiu com um sorriso, passando então a seguir o conselho da mãe com um brilhozinho nos olhos.

_**[…] **_

\- Agora é só esperar pelos nossos convidados.

A família real terrena havia acabado de terminar de arrumar as coisas para receber os seus ilustres convidados e amigos.

Para tal ocasião cada um deles usava roupas um pouco mais informais. O rei uma camisa branca e umas calças cinzentas de cetim, a rainha um longo vestido bege de alças e corte reto, e o príncipe uma t-shirt desportiva branca e uns corsários pretos. Contudo, todos tinham sandálias, leves e confortáveis, nos pés.

\- Querido. Olha! – apontou para uma determinada direcção – São a rainha Serenity e a sua filha!

\- Sim, querida. São elas. – confirmou o rei assim que as avistou. – As damas da Lua.

O pequeno também se virou para ver de quem se tratavam. Estava curioso por saber como eram as tais "damas" da Lua que o pai e a mãe tinham mencionado ainda há pouco.

Eram duas pessoas. Uma mulher e uma menina. As duas eram muito parecidas. Tinham um estranho penteado, olhos azuis, usavam ambas um vestido branco e cada uma tinha uma sombrinha na mão. A única diferença era o cabelo. O da mais velha era cinzento, quase prateado, e o da pequena loiro, quase dourado.

\- Rei Mamoru. Rainha Setsuna. É um prazer voltar a vê-los.

\- O prazer é todo nosso, rainha Serenity.

Enquanto os adultos se cumprimentavam após dez anos sem se verem, as crianças olhavam uma para a outra. Apesar de se sentir um pouco intimidada por ele, a menina deu-lhe um sorriso tímido, o qual deixou o príncipe terráqueo com o coração a bater ligeiramente mais rápido.

\- Oh! Este é que é o vosso filho? – perguntou a rainha da Lua, assim que viu Endymion – Está tão crescido! Creio que no futuro será tão belo e charmoso como o pai.

\- Se tu o dizes… - respondeu o rei meio envergonhado.

\- Endymion. Querido. Deixa-me te apresentar as nossas convidadas do planeta da Lua. A rainha Serenity e a princesa Serena.

O menino, consciente do seu papel de anfitrião, endireitou-se e, pegando na mão esquerda da rainha, depositou nas costas desta um beijo suave.

\- Prazer. Chamo-me Endymion e devo dizer-lhe que é uma honra, para mim, estar na companhia de tão distinta senhora.

\- Oh! O prazer é todo meu! – Serenity ficou toda deleitada com tal gesto – Vocês, meus caros amigos, educaram bem o vosso menino. É um _gentleman_!

Mamoru e Setsuna sorriram um para o outro. Se havia alguém de quem se orgulhavam, esse alguém era o filho de ambos.

\- Princesa Serena. Chamo-me Endymion e sou o príncipe deste belo planeta. E, esta tarde, serei o irmão mais velho que nunca tiveste. – nesse momento ele se ajoelhou, o que a deixou surpresa, beijou-lhe as costas da mão e depois sorriu.

Um ligeiro rubor apareceu nas belas faces da menina. Nunca ninguém lhe tinha feito algo assim. Devia ser um costume terráqueo. No entanto…sabia que podia confiar nele. Se antes estava nervosa e sentia-se um bocado intimidada, agora a história era bem diferente. Aquele sorriso dele foi capaz de a acalmar.

\- Prazer. – fez uma vénia e depois também sorriu – Amigos?

Endymion olhava-a com ar abobadado.

\- Sim…

Mamoru resolveu intervir.

\- Endymion. Enquanto a família real do planeta da Estrela não chega, porque é que não vais dar uma volta por aqui com a princesa Serena? Tenho a certeza de que ela gostará deste sítio magnífico.

\- Queres vir, Serena? – perguntou mais animado. Gostara da proposta. – Conheço este sítio como a palma da minha mão. Levar-te-ei a ver as coisas mais bonitas e interessantes, vais ver!

Serena olhou receosa para a mãe.

\- Posso ir, mamã?

\- Claro, querida. Vai e diverte-te!

Serena deu um largo sorriso.

\- Oba!

Sendo assim, enquanto os pais se sentavam na toalha de picnic que estava estendida sobre a relva, os dois príncipes correram a explorar de mãos dadas aquele esplendoroso lugar.

* * *

**O que acharam? Isto ainda é o início, mas espero que vos tenha motivado a acompanhá-la. :) **

**Bjs e até ao próximo! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Oi! Aqui está a continuação! Espero que gostem! xD**

**Bjs**

* * *

_**Capítulo II - O Primeiro Encontro (Parte II)**_

A rainha Kakyuu e os seus três filhos acabavam de chegar. A rainha usava um longo vestido laranja-avermelhado que ia até aos pés, sendo que os sapatos rasos eram da mesma cor; e tinha o longo cabelo castanho claro preso e entrançado atrás da cabeça, sendo que dois fios de cabelo estavam soltos, ladeando-lhe assim o seu belo rosto. Quanto aos meninos, estes iam vestidos mais ou menos da mesma maneira: casaco, camisa branca de manga curta e calções. O que os distinguia era a cor do casaco e dos calções. Taiki tinha o castanho, Yaten o azul e Seiya o vermelho.

O rei Mamoru e as rainhas presentes, como era de se esperar, levantaram-se de onde estavam e foram cumprimentar os recém-chegados.

\- Deixe-me apresentar-vos os meus três filhos. – começou por dizer a rainha do planeta Estrela após os cordiais cumprimentos que fizera com as outras suas majestades. – Taiki.

\- Prazer. – disse o menino ao mesmo tempo que fazia uma vénia.

\- Yaten.

\- Prazer! – exclamou ao fazer uma vénia diferente do irmão, pois estava a imitar a das meninas, o que resultou num olhar mortífero de sua mãe dirigido a ele, daí ele rectificar a sua postura automaticamente – Prazer.

\- E este é o Seiya. Que, como costumo dizer, é o reguila da família.

Os outros soberanos riram-se divertidos.

\- Pode ser reguila – a rainha Serenity aproximou-se então do mais novo com um sorriso amistoso nos lábios – mas é amoroso.

\- Obrigada! – respondeu satisfeito, Seiya.

Gostara daquela senhora. Para além de linda era muito simpática e tinha uma aura que transmitia-lhe de certa forma confiança.

\- E os vossos filhos? – questionou a rainha Kakyuu, ao ver que não existiam mais crianças ao redor deles para além dos seus meninos.

\- Não se preocupe. – tranquilizou a rainha Setsuna – Eles foram dar um pequeno passeio pelas redondezas e não tardarão a chegar. – nesse momento, ao longe, começou-se a ouvir umas pequenas risadas infantis – Vê? Pelos vistos já estão aí!

O som das risadas foi-se tornando mais forte à medida que as duas crianças se aproximavam, aparecendo depois por detrás de um pequeno arbusto.

\- Gostaste daquela flor? – perguntou Endymion, curioso.

\- Sim. Era muito linda. Nós na Lua temos muitas flores, mas nenhuma é como aquela.

\- Então está decidido! – sorriu de forma marota – Antes que te vás embora, vou buscar-te uma dessas flores e dou-ta, combinado?

Os olhos de Serena brilharam de esperança e alegria.

\- A sério?

\- Sim!

\- Obrigada, Endymion!

Contente, a pequena abraçou-o, o que deixou o príncipe sem palavras. Mas, quando viu que estavam a ser observados, tratou de virar o rosto, escondendo-o assim, já que se encontrava um tanto rosado.

\- Oh! Que amorosos! – exclamou a rainha Serenity – Já se estão a dar tão bem!

A rainha Kakyuu concordou com a cabeça e depois virou-se para os seus meninos.

\- Estão a ver meninos. Se todos vocês se dessem assim tão bem, já me dava por satisfeita.

Seiya deu um passo à frente, ficando de frente para a mãe.

\- Quem são eles?

\- São a princesa do reino da Lua e o príncipe deste planeta.

\- Serena e Endymion. – interveio a rainha Serenity – É assim que eles se chamam. Serena! – chamou a filha, que virou a carinha na sua direcção – Anda aqui ter comigo, querida! Os outros convidados já chegaram!

\- Vamos!

Serena agarrou com a mão esquerda a mão direita de Endymion, puxando-o consigo até onde os pais se encontravam.

A rainha Kakyuu assim que os viu de perto, ficou espantada. Eles eram a cara chapada dos seus respectivos pais.

\- Mamã! Mamã! – exclamou, Serena, querendo a atenção da mãe - O Endymion mostrou-me lugares muito bonitos. Ele disse que antes de me ir embora me daria uma das flores bonitas que vi.

\- A sério? – sorriu – Que bom!

Endymion olhou para os outros convidados e passou a cumprimentá-los.

\- Olá. Chamo-me Endymion e sou o príncipe da Terra. – pegou na mão da rainha Kakyuu e depositou nela um beijo – Prazer.

A rainha do planeta Estrela sorriu perante tal atitude.

\- Que cavalheiro! – virou-se para os filhos – Meninos. Aprendam com ele.

Yaten fez logo uma careta, fazendo com que os irmãos se rissem.

\- Eu sou o Taiki, - disse o mais velho refeito do riso.

\- Eu o Yaten.

\- E eu sou o Seiya.

\- Taiki, Yaten, Seiya… Que nomes mais estranhos. – murmurou Endymion.

\- Não são nada, Endymion. Eu gostei! – aproximou-se alegre dos três irmãos – Eu sou a Serena. Vamos ser amigos?

Os três olhavam-se entre si. Enquanto os mais velhos encolhiam os ombros, mostrando que não se importavam de ser amigos dela, Seiya tinha o olhar fixo nela. Era tão parecida com a senhora simpática. E tinha um sorriso lindo como o dela. Com certeza deviam ser mãe e filha.

\- Sim! – respondeu por fim o mais novo todo alegre.

A menina não podia estar mais feliz. Apesar do seu receio inicial, finalmente estava a ganhar novos amigos e de uma forma bem mais rápida daquela que pensara.

_**[…]**_

O picnic decorria lindamente. Os reis dos três planetas conversavam de forma animada entre eles, enquanto as suas respectivas crianças, à excepção do Yaten, estavam à parte daquela conversa. Mas isso não queria dizer que de vez em quando eles viessem até à toalha petiscar qualquer coisa.

Taiki lia um livro a um canto afastado dos adultos. Era um leitor compulsivo. Yaten estava ao lado da mãe, uma vez que gostava de ouvir as conversas dos adultos. E Endymion, Serena e Seiya brincavam. Como Seiya e Serena tinham a mesma idade, eles davam-se às mil maravilhas. No entanto, as brincadeiras que começaram a fazer começaram a não agradar lá muito o príncipe terráqueo. Uma vez que era mais velho, tinha outra mentalidade.

Aborrecido foi-se sentar ao lado do Taiki.

\- Porque estás aqui e não com a tua nova amiga? – perguntou o outro rapaz, enquanto folheava uma página do livro.

\- Porque ela arranjou uma nova companhia e parece que se está a divertir. – torceu um pouco a boca – Não gosto das brincadeiras deles.

\- É normal. Afinal, pelo que sei, eles têm apenas 5 anos e tu 9.

Endymion encarou-o e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Tens a certeza que és uma criança? Falas como se fosses um adulto.

Taiki riu-se e fechou o livro, passando também a encará-lo.

\- É claro que sou uma criança. Nota-se a olhos vistos. Tenho a mesma idade que tu tens. O problema é que leio muito. Apenas isso.

\- Ah…!

-Se quiseres, empresto-te este meu livro.

Endymion depois de ler o título do livro que ele lhe estendia recusou na hora.

\- Pena. Vou até ali ter com a mamã e o Yaten. Até já!

\- Até já…

Assim que ele se afastou, o príncipe terráqueo soltou um longo e profundo suspiro. O seu olhar encontrou as duas pequenas crianças que estavam a brincar não muito longe dali.

Serena.

Ela era tão alegre, tão bonita…como gostava dela.

Naquele momento, a mesma parara de correr. Pretendia fazer uma coroa de flores. Só se ria, uma vez que Seiya não parava de fazer palhaçadas. E, tal riso, fez com que ele se lembrasse da promessa. _«Isso! A Rosa! Tenho de ir lá buscá-la! Serena vai ficar tão contente, que logo esquece-se do Seiya!»_.

Determinado, seguiu a correr o caminho pelo qual viera na companhia dela anteriormente.

_**[…]**_

\- Seiya! Seiya!

Seiya estava tão entretido a brincar que nem ligava para o chamamento de sua mãe. Yaten, vendo que esta estava prestes a ter um ataque de fúria, resolveu ele próprio ir buscá-lo. Deu-lhe um cascudo na cabeça assim que se aproximou dele.

\- Au! – virou-se para ver quem o tinha batido – Yaten! – resmungou – Porque fizeste isso?

\- Porque o mereceste! A mãe está a chamar-te há já alguns minutos! Está na hora de ir embora.

\- Embora? – perguntou assustado.

\- Claro! Ou pensaste que íamos ficar aqui o dia todo?

Seiya fez biquinho.

\- Mas eu não quero…

Yaten rolou os olhos.

\- Não queres? Também não quero muita coisa e estou aqui! – agarrou-lhe o pulso e puxou-o até onde estava a mãe deles – Vamos!

\- Não, Yaten! Yaten!

Seiya tentava-se libertar do agarre do irmão.

\- Mãe. Aqui está ele.

\- Obrigada querido. – o sorriso que tinha para Yaten desfez-se automaticamente assim que pousou a sua atenção no outro menino – Seiya. Que seja a última vez que te chame e não me respondes! Estamos entendidos?

O menino baixou a cabeça envergonhado.

\- Sim, mãe…

\- Agora despede-te das pessoas. Os teus irmãos já o fizeram.

\- Tá bom. – dirigiu-se aos outros soberanos – Obrigado pelo convite. Gostei muito deste encontro.

\- Nós também, querido. – respondeu a rainha Serenity a sorrir.

Entretanto, a rainha Setsuna começou a olhar para todos os lados. Parecia estar à procura de algo ou alguém.

\- O que se passa, querida? – perguntou o seu marido.

\- Onde está o Endymion? Não o vejo.

\- Agora que falas nisso, já não o vejo há algum tempo.

\- Oh! Isso é mau! – a rainha Serenity também começou a ficar preocupada – Serena! – chamou - Despede-te do Seiya e vamos! Temos de ir à procura do príncipe Endymion!

\- Do Endymion? – preocupada pelo amigo, a menina foi a correr de onde estava até estar junto da mãe – Ele perdeu-se, mamã?

\- Pelos vistos sim, querida. Pois não sabemos onde ele está.

Serena pôs um ar triste, mas tratou logo de sorrir, pois tinha de se despedir do seu amiguinho.

\- Adeus, Seiya. Espero te ver no próximo encontro. Adorei o dia de hoje!

Perante aquele sorriso lindo, Seiya abraçou-a e deu-lhe um beijo na cara, deixando-a corada.

\- Eu também adorei! Até qualquer dia, Serena! – piscou-lhe o olho, meio trôpego, e foi ter com a família – Adeus!

Depois que ele e a sua família se foram embora, Serena ficou um pouco triste. Ficara tão amiga do Seiya e, por isso, era triste ter-se de despedir dele. Ainda por cima, Endymion estava desaparecido… _«Será que a culpa é minha?»_.

_**[…]**_

\- Endymion! Endymion!

\- Onde estás, Endymion?

\- Mãe! Pai! Estou aqui!

O rei Mamoru e a rainha Setsuna, ao ouvirem a sua voz, ficaram aliviados. Ainda mais quando o avistaram ao longe a correr para ir ter com eles. Tinha a roupa um tanto desalinhada, alguns arranhões na cara e uma flor na mão.

\- Filho!

Os dois pais abraçaram-no, quando chegou ao pé deles.

\- Nunca saias do nosso lado sem a nossa autorização! – recriminou o rei – Deixaste-nos a todos preocupados! Até a rainha Serenity e a princesa Serena vieram connosco à tua procura!

\- Serena? – foi então que ele a viu. Foi ter ao seu encontro. – Toma.

A pequena deu um largo sorriso assim que viu a flor que ele lhe estendia mesmo à frente do seu nariz.

\- É a flor!

\- Sim! – deu um sorriso de lado – Prometi que ta dava antes ires embora, não? E eu cumpro sempre as minhas promessas.

Serena pegou na flor e levou-a ao nariz, cheirando-a.

\- Obrigada.

Sem que ele estivesse à espera, ela fez narizinho com ele.

\- É um costume nosso. – sussurrou a rainha da Lua aos reis terráqueos – Bom Serena, agora somos nós que temos de ir.

\- Está bem, mamã. Olha! – amostrou-lhe a flor – É linda, não?

\- Sim. – sorriu – Mas que tipo de flor é?

\- Uma rosa. – respondeu o rei – É uma flor muito conhecida aqui na Terra. Existe o mais variado tipo de rosas. Cada um com uma cor diferente e o seu respectivo significado. Neste caso é uma rosa da cor vermelha, que significa amor.

\- Estou a perceber. Mas em todo o caso é bonita. – virou-se para o príncipe – Obrigada, Endymion, pela rosa. Quando chegarmos ao nosso planeta, ela vai ser tratada como se fosse algo bastante valioso.

Endymion sorriu, apesar da sua cara ainda estar um pouco rosada. Ter o rosto da Serena muito próximo do dele, com o seu nariz roçando no dele, fizera com que ele ficasse assim.

\- Adeus meus amigos. Espero voltar a vê-los daqui a dez anos. Enquanto isso não acontece, não se esqueçam de me mandarem notícias vossas.

\- Pode deixar, Serenity.

Enquanto os mais velhos se despediam, os meninos também o faziam.

\- Adeus, Endymion. Até ao próximo encontro.

\- Adeus, Serena. – pegou-lhe na mão e depositou nela um beijo – Esperarei ansioso pelo dia em que nos voltaremos a ver.

A pequena sorriu de forma tímida e um pouco corada.

O encontro chegara finalmente ao fim. Havia sido um dia de grandes emoções para todos. Principalmente para os três príncipes: Endymion, Serena e Seiya. O que será que o destino lhes reserva na próxima vez que se encontrarem…?

* * *

**Pessoal. Como já deu para ver, este foi apenas o primeiro encontro. O próximo capítulos será o segundo e, como já estão mais velhos, tudo pode acontecer. ;) **

**Bjs**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oi! ^^ Um novo capítulo, tal como o haviam pedido. Espero que gostem! xD**

**Bjs**

* * *

_**Capítulo III – O Reencontro (Parte I)**_

Dez anos se passaram. Endymion contava agora com 19 anos, e Serena e Seiya com 15. Os três nunca se haviam esquecido do seu primeiro encontro, tanto que agora mal viam a hora de se voltarem a ver de novo.

Como o rei Mamoru estava doente, Endymion, como herdeiro, substituíra-o no trono, mostrando governar tão bem o reino quanto o pai, o que deixou a mãe muito orgulhosa.

Serena, por seu lado, se havia tornado numa bela moça, bondosa, alegre e querida por todos. Mas, com quem gostava de passar momentos divertidos, era na companhia das suas guardiãs e amigas: Ami, Rei, Makoto e Minako.

Já Seiya, este mostrava-se ser um apaixonado pela vida. Vivia-a com intensidade. Cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo. Também era um tremendo aventureiro e, devido à sua beleza, a perdição de qualquer mulher do seu povo. No entanto, apesar dos seus _flirts_, apenas uma moça ocupava o seu pensamento naquele momento. A bela princesa da Lua. Perguntava-se muitas vezes do que era feito dela. Se estaria ainda mais bela do que já era… Mal podia esperar por revê-la no encontro intergaláctico.

_**[…]**_

\- Filho. Eles não tardarão a chegar. Vais bem sem mim?

Setsuna estava preocupada pelo filho, uma vez que não podia ir com ele ao encontro. Tinha de estar naquele quarto, a tomar conta do marido que estava doente, deitado na cama.

\- Sim, mãe. – aproximou-se dela e deu-lhe um beijo na testa – Não te preocupes. – contornou a cama, pegou na mão do pai e beijou-a – Afinal tive o melhor professor.

Mamoru conseguiu soltar um sorriso.

\- Então é melhor ires indo. – aconselhou a mãe – O anfitrião tem de ser sempre o primeiro a chegar.

\- Sim, mãe. Mandar-lhes-ei então cumprimentos da vossa parte. Até já.

Depois do filho ter fechado a porta, Setsuna olhou para o marido e ambos trocaram um sorriso cúmplice. Estavam satisfeitos. Como o seu menino tinha crescido em dez anos. Não podiam estar mais orgulhosos dele.

_**[…]**_

A família real da Lua acabava de chegar ao planeta Terra, usando os seus típicos vestidos brancos. A rainha, apesar de ter mais idade, continuava a ser muito bela. Já a princesa, essa não podia estar mais do que feliz. Não tardaria a rever os seus dois amigos de infância: o Seiya e o Endymion. Uma pena foi as guardiãs não terem podido vir. Aquele encontro apenas se destinava à família real. No entanto, tinha a certeza de que iria ter muito o que compartilhar com elas mais tarde.

\- Serena. Vamos. – chamou-a Serenity. Esta parecia estar meio distraída a admirar a paisagem que as rodeava. – Provavelmente o rei Endymion já deve estar à nossa espera.

\- Rei? – Serena piscou os olhos duas vezes e depois seguiu a mãe, que já caminhava um pouco à frente – Endymion já é rei?

\- Sim. O rei Mamoru está doente, daí que ele o tenha sucedido. Assumido os assuntos da família. Faz cinco meses que isso aconteceu.

\- Uau! – sorriu – Fico feliz por ele. Deve ser giro ser rei de um planeta tão bonito quanto este.

\- Sim. Mas com isso também vem muita responsabilidade. Um dia, quando fores rainha, vais saber o que estou a dizer.

_**[…]**_

Endymion ia a caminho do local do encontro, usando uma roupa diferente da que tinha anteriormente. Desta vez, em vez do traje oficial, usava uma camisa mais folgada de cor branca e umas bermudas pretas.

A determinada altura avistou um campo de rosas. Parou um bocado para as contemplar. Uma mistura de branco e vermelho que fascinava o olhar.

Lembrou-se, então, do dia em que dera uma rosa vermelha à amiga da Lua, e sorriu ao aproximar-se delas. _«Porque não levar uma de cada? Tenho a certeza de que ela irá gostar da surpresa!»._

_**[…]**_

\- Mãe. É verdade que o Endymion é o rei deste planeta? – perguntou Taiki, assim que a nave deles havia aterrizado em segurança no planeta Terra.

\- Sim. É verdade. E, até ao momento, não tenho nenhuma razão de queixa dele.

\- 19 anos e já é rei? Eu é que não quero ir para a cova assim tão cedo!

Yaten rolou os olhos e depois levou a mão direita à testa.

\- És tão idiota, Seiya! Ser rei não é ir para a cova, como tu dizes, e sim algo importante. Tanto te dá coisas boas, como más. Mas não te preocupes com isso maninho. Não vais ser rei tão cedo. Se é que chegarás a sê-lo.

\- E porque não?

\- Porque, segundo a linha de sucessão, o Taiki, como é o filho mais velho, é o primeiro a herdar tal cargo.

Kakyuu sorriu, enquanto todos saíam da nave.

\- Fico contente por saberes algumas coisinhas sobre a sucessão, Yaten. Mas…falta-te só mais uma pequena coisinha nessa tua história.

\- O quê?

\- Existe um pequeno ponto, um com letras bem pequenas, nas leis do nosso planeta no que diz respeito à sucessão ao trono. É certo que o normal é o filho mais velho herdá-lo, no entanto, se achar que ele não é merecedor de tal cargo, segundo esse pequeno ponto que acabei de mencionar, posso escolher outro para me suceder. Neste caso, um de vocês.

Seiya começou a rir baixinho.

\- Vês, Yaten? Afinal tens de estudar mais a fundo sobre esse assunto.

\- Cala-te mas é, Seiya, antes que me enerve!

Enquanto isso, Taiki seguia o seu caminho, um pouco mais à frente dos outros, um tanto pensativo. _«Será que este cargo muda a personalidade de uma pessoa?»_.

_**[…]**_

Sentado na toalha de pic-nic, o mais jovem rei daquele belo planeta contemplava as duas rosas que tinha na mão direita. Aquelas que havia colhido anteriormente. E, foi nesse momento tão enternecedor que, ao longe, apareceram os seus primeiros convidados.

As damas da Lua.

A rainha Serenity estava tal e qual como se lembrava. Já Serena…assim que pousara os olhos nela, estes arregalaram-se um pouco. Ela estava ainda mais bela do que nunca. O seu cabelo mais comprido, a figura mais esbelta, e os olhos azuis mais vivazes e brilhantes. Ficou fascinado com tamanha beleza.

\- Endymion. Ou devo dizer…Rei Endymion.

\- Rainha Serenity. – pegou-lhe na mão direita e beijou-a – Está mais bela do que nunca. Como sempre.

Serenity ficou sem graça.

\- Ai, Endymion! Que galanteador! Aposto que nenhuma mulher é capaz de resistir a esses teus encantos.

O próprio sorriu.

\- Sim. Mas eu também não quero que seja qualquer uma. – então o seu olhar depositou-se sobre Serena, o que não passou despercebido à rainha da Lua – Serena.

A princesa sorriu timidamente um pouco corada.

\- Olá, Endymion. Rei Endymion. – disse, enquanto fazia uma vénia.

\- Não é necessário que me trates assim. Chama-me somente de Endymion. Como em crianças. – Serena acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, compreendendo o que lhe acabara de dizer. – Toma. Um presente de boas vindas.

Endymion estava a dar-lhe as rosas que havia colhido. Rosas essas que Serena olhava um tanto surpresa e admirada. Não estava à espera de uma coisa daquelas.

\- Para mim?

\- Sim. Espero que gostes.

\- Se gostei? – o rosto dela iluminou-se assim que pegou nelas e as cheirou – Eu amei! Obrigada, Endymion!

_«Tal como me recordava. O sorriso dela continua a ser mágico.». _

Nesse momento, os outros convidados apareceram. A rainha Kakyuu à frente, seguida pelos três filhos, que vinham um pouco atrás. Não podia negar. Os três haviam crescido muito.

\- Bom dia a todos! – cumprimentou Kakyuu – Serenity. – deu-lhe dois beijinhos – Endymion.

-Rainha Kakyuu. – beijou mão que esta mesma lhe estendia – É uma honra voltar a tê-la em nossa companhia.

A rainha da Estrela sorriu.

\- Que bom. Fico contente por ouvir isso.

\- Exibicionista. – murmurou Yaten, baixinho.

\- Disseste alguma coisa, Yaten? – perguntou-lhe a mãe, ao mesmo tempo que lhe lançava um olhar mortífero.

\- Não, mãe.

A sua cara se suavizou.

\- Ainda bem.

\- Olá, Endymion. Eu sou o Taiki.

O mais novo rei apertou-lhe a mão, cumprimentando-o.

\- Sim. Eu sei. Continuas a ser o mesmo leitor compulsivo de antes?

\- Ó se sim! – exclamou Yaten – A sorte dele é que esse seu lado intelectual atrai as miúdas. Embora ele não lhes liga nenhuma.

\- Yaten. – sibilou entre dentes – Mete-te na tua vida.

Endymion achou aquilo engraçado. Era a primeira vez que via o Taiki envergonhado.

\- E tu és o Seiya, não é verdade?

\- Sim. Sou eu.

Os dois eram muito parecidos. Ambos tinham cabelo negro, sendo o de um mais comprido do que o outro, e olhos azuis. Podiam ser quase irmãos. Mas não o eram.

Quando se cumprimentaram, Endymion olhava-o com uma certa frieza, uma vez que, para ele, o príncipe menor da Estrela era uma ameaça no que dizia respeito ao amor de Serena.

Seiya, depois de o cumprimentar, reparou nos outros convidados.

\- Olá, rainha Serenity. – beijou-lhe a mão – Olá, Serena. – cumprimentou ao aproximar-se dela e dar-lhe um beijo na cara. Gesto esse que não agradou muito a Endymion.

\- Olá, Seiya… - murmurou, corada.

Seiya tinha de admitir. Olhando-a melhor naquele momento, não restavam dúvidas. A sua amiguinha tinha-se tornado numa bela jovem. Continuava tímida e a ter o mesmo sorriso de encantar, mas a sua beleza e graciosidade superaram as suas expectativas. Era única. Podia-se dizer que não havia, naquele universo, alguém que pudesse se comparar a ela.

\- Vou ser sincero. És a mulher mais bela que já vi.

\- Obrigada…

Enquanto encarava, ainda corada, os seus dois amigos de infância, a princesa da Lua não podia estar mais do que satisfeita. Eles haviam superado as suas expectativas. Endymion havia-se tornado um homem e tanto, um que a deixara sem fôlego assim que o vira. Também pudera, tendo aquele porte e rosto másculos. Quanto a Seiya, este também não tinha ficado atrás. Também havia ficado um _gato_, no entanto continuava a ter aquele seu ar de reguila que lhe era tão característico. Pelo menos era o que via nos seus olhos.

Antes de os conhecer, e até mesmo depois, nunca tivera assim muito contacto com rapazes. A sua mãe fazia questão disso. Por isso, estar com eles de novo, ainda mais com todos aqueles galanteios por parte deles, só faziam com que sentisse ainda mais tímida do que já era.

Será que um deles poderia vir a ser a sua cara-metade…?

* * *

**Ui! Já estamos a formar o triângulo amoroso. Quem acabará por conquistar o coração da nossa doce Serena? Palpites? ^^**

**Até ao próximo! :D**

**Bjs**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oi! Desculpem a demora, mas aqui vai mais um capítulo. **

**Espero que gostem! **

**Bjs**

* * *

**Capítulo IV – O Reencontro (Parte II) **

O encontro estava a decorrer lindamente. Algo que estava a superar as espectativas do novo rei do planeta Terra. Sem dúvida que estes mesmos encontros estavam a ser benéficos para os três planetas, uma vez que os seus representantes estavam-se a dar às mil e uma maravilhas.

Naquele momento todos estavam a conversar entre si de forma bastante animada. As mulheres de um lado e os homens de outro.

\- E então, Endymion – começou o Taiki a puxar conversa – como é ser rei?

\- Sim. Como é que é dizer _"adeus"_ à liberdade?

\- Seiya! Vê mas é se páras de dizer disparates! – resmungou Yaten, dando um cascudo na cabeça do irmão caçula.

\- Porra, Yaten! Estás sempre a fazer isso! Já não somos crianças!

\- Não, não somos. Mas a meu ver continuas a ser uma. Só dizes disparates!

Ao ver aquela cena, Endymion começou a rir-se, enquanto Taiki só abanava a cabeça em negação. Aqueles dois só causavam problemas.

\- Taiki. – disse, por fim, assim que parou de rir – Respondendo à tua pergunta, devo dizer que ser rei tem as suas vantagens e desvantagens. Tens a mesma vida de príncipe, só que com mais responsabilidades em cima.

\- Isso quer dizer que não é mau de todo.

\- Exato!

_**[…]**_

\- E tu, Serena? – começou por perguntar a rainha Kakyuu à mais nova – Como vais de amores?

Serena corou.

\- E-Eu…ainda não penso...nisso…

\- Serena é uma jovem pura e muito tímida, Kakyuu. – justificou a mãe desta – Por isso é que ela ainda não se envolveu com nenhum rapaz. – antes que a outra rainha dissesse qualquer coisa, continuou a falar – Fiz questão disso. Por isso é que ela tem quatro guardiãs que a protegem. Quero que a minha filha se case pura.

\- Hum…entendo… Mas depois não será mau? Ela assim não estará preparada para o que acontece entre um homem e uma mulher depois do casamento.

\- Kakyuu! – recriminou-a a rainha da Lua.

\- Não te preocupes, mãe. – disse Serena envergonhada – Eu sei o que a rainha Kakyuu quis dizer. Posso ser pura, mas não sou assim tão…tontinha. Acho que não terei medo de o fazer, se for com aquele que eu amar. – pôs um ar sonhador – O que se há de fazer? – suspirou – Sou uma romântica incorrigível.

Levou mais uma vez as duas rosas que segurava nas mãos ao nariz, cheirando-as com vontade.

\- Serena. – chamou-a Serenity – O rei Endymion não pára de olhar para aqui.

\- É. Acho que ele só tem olhos para ti pequena.

\- O Endymion?

Serena olhou na direção onde ele estava e, quando os seus olhares se cruzaram, desviou logo o dela com um ligeiro rubor nas faces.

\- Acho que ele gosta de ti, filha.

\- Não mãe…deve ser imaginação tua. Eu e ele somos só amigos.

\- Da tua parte até pode ser assim, mas da parte dele…acho que é outra coisa bem diferente.

\- Filha. A Kakyuu tem razão. Por que se assim não fosse, como é que explicarias o porquê dele te ter dado essas duas rosas?

\- Porque gosto delas. São uma recordação do tempo em que éramos crianças. Do nosso último encontro.

\- Querida. Eu andei a pesquisar. Há dez anos o rei Mamoru disse-me que cada uma das cores de uma rosa tem o seu significado. – apontou para as flores – A branca significa _"Sou digno de ti"_ e a vermelha _"Amor"_ ou _"Paixão"_.

\- Dessa não sabia. – afirmou Kakyuu – Mas agora tudo faz sentido.

Serena levantou-se de repente.

\- Desculpem. Mas tenho de ir, Vou passear um pouco.

_«Filha…»_, pensou Serenity com um ligeiro aperto no coração.

_**[…]**_

Seyia avistou Serena a ir-se embora. Como estava aborrecido com a conversa que os mais velhos estavam a ter, levantou-se e tomou a mesma direção que ela tomara.

Endymion, apesar de estar atento ao que o Taiki dizia naquele momento, reparou no seu afastamento. Podia sentir desagrado por isso, pois tinha uma ideia para onde ele estaria ir, mas, mesmo assim, não disse nada, nem fez nada. Como rei, o seu trabalho era ficar com os convidados e fazer com que estes ficassem o mais cómodos possível.

_**[…]**_

Serena caminhou e caminhou até encontrar um lago. Chegou à beira deste e sentou-se ali, admirando as suas águas cristalinas. Inspirou fundo de olhos fechados. Sentia o ar puro que a rodeava.

Suspirou.

\- Porque é que elas vêm coisas onde não existem? Duvido que um rapaz como ele goste da minha pessoa dessa maneira. Afinal, nós mal nos conhecemos.

\- Falando sozinha, Serena?

\- Seiya! – exclamou surpresa ao vê-lo atrás dela, de pé e com as mãos nos bolsos. Não estava à espera que ele a seguisse até ali. – Não… - desviou o olhar para o lado oposto ao dele – Estava apenas a falar alto…

\- Entendo. – tirou as mãos dos bolsos e sentou-se ao pé dela. Os dois passaram a não dizer uma única palavra sequer. Apenas ouvia-se a ligeira brisa a passar pelo meio deles e a qual balançava ligeiramente as folhas das árvores. – Serena. – pronunciou-se, por fim, fazendo com que ela o passasse a encarar curiosa – Até que é um sítio bonito para refletir. – sorriu – Bela escolha.

Serena retribuiu o sorriso.

\- Obrigada.

\- Posso saber o que foi que aconteceu para te deixar nesse estado? Triste. Isto se mo quiseres dizer. Não és obrigada a nada.

A jovem olhou-o de lado. Ele sabia que algo se passava com ela, por isso, não valia a pena esconder nada dele.

Respirou fundo e depois passou, então, a contar-lhe tudo. Tudo aquilo que a pusera naquele estado de reflecção.

\- E porquê que achas que ele não gosta de ti? Quero dizer…mais do que amiga? – ela não respondeu, virando a cara para o lado – Serena. – pegou-lhe no queixo com o indicador e o polegar da mão direita e virou-o delicadamente na sua direção – És linda, alegre e, com certeza, bondosa. Com estas qualidades todas, achas que algum rapaz era capaz de não gostar de ti? Só se fosse maluco! Ou, pior, um cego!

Serena começou a rir-se. Aquilo até pareceu-lhe um dejá vu. A mãe há 10 anos atrás, antes de conhecer os outros príncipes, também lhe havia dito algo do género.

\- Di-lo de verdade?

O príncipe mais novo da Estrela sorriu, sem tirar os olhos dela.

\- Sim.

\- Até mesmo tu?

\- Até mesmo eu.

Um certo clima começou a surgiu entre eles. Os dois não conseguiam desgrudar os olhos um do outro. Era como se tudo à volta deles desaparecesse, existindo apenas eles os dois.

Seiya, aos poucos, ia aproximando o seu rosto do dela.

\- Serena. Fecha os olhos. – pediu com amabilidade – Prometo que não te farei nenhum mal.

\- Confio em ti. – sussurrou em resposta, fazendo então o que lhe pedira.

Respirando fundo, ele foi-se aproximando mais um pouco dela. O seu nariz tocou ao de leve no dela. Inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça, enquanto semicerrava os olhos. A sua boca estava a centímetros da dela. E, no momento em que ela estava quase a tocar nos seus lindos botões de rosa, uma voz grave se fez ouvir ao longe.

\- Serena!

Seiya abriu os olhos de rompante, seguido de Serena, que o olhava sem entender nada do que se estava a passar.

A voz se estava a aproximar.

\- Serena!

\- É o Endymion…

\- Seiya!

Uma segunda voz. E desta vez era de uma mulher.

\- E a minha mãe. - disse Seiya, bufando de frustração – Com certeza devem andar à nossa procura. – levantou-se e estendeu-lhe uma mão – Vamos?

Serena, antes de aceitar a mão deste, encarou-a durante algum tempo. Ainda estava um bocado aturdida pelo que acabara de acontecer. O doce aroma que emanava dele, não a deixara raciocinar direito. Pareceu mesmo ter sentido algo suave a roçar-lhe nos lábios.

Os dois, então, caminharam. Deixaram-se guiar pelas vozes até encontrarem os seus respetivos portadores.

\- Serena! – exclamou Endymion aliviado, indo logo ter com eles – Tu estás bem?

A princesa da Lua respondeu que sim com a cabeça, com um sorriso tímido nos lábios.

\- Claro que está! Ela estava comigo e não propiamente com um estranho! – interpôs-se Seiya – E também estou bem. Se é que o meu bem-estar te preocupa.

\- Seiya! – recriminou a mãe do mesmo.

Serenity, que também tinha vindo com eles, sentiu um calafrio. Com todo aquele momento tenso é que ela percebia o que realmente se estava a passar. Que os dois homens, que se encaravam com dureza, gostavam da mesma mulher. Mulher, essa, que olhava para os amigos, sem saber o que se estava a passar.

\- E-Endymion… - aproximou-se dele e tocou-lhe no ombro – Agora que sabemos que eles estão bem, não seria melhor irmos comer qualquer coisa? Aquela comida que preparaste para nós parece ser deliciosa!

Tudo o que ela queria era desviar a atenção de todos. Não queria nada que aquele encontro de paz entre reinos virasse numa disputa, na qual a sua filha estava incluída.

Endymion, passado um bocado, deitou cá para fora todo o ar que até então tinha contido nos seus pulmões.

\- Tens razão rainha Serenity. – olhou para as duas rainhas e para as duas pessoas que estavam diante de si e deu-lhes um pequeno sorriso – Vamos dar então comer qualquer coisa.

_**[…]**_

Assim que descansou, após sentir-se satisfeita pela refeição tomada, Serena começou a reflectir sobre o que havia sucedido anteriormente. Não entendia o porquê do Seiya ter-se dirigido para Endymion daquela forma… Será que o que a mãe e a Rainha Kakyuu lhe disseram sobre o soberano terráqueo gostar dela era verdade?

_«Ó Kami! O Seiya quase me beijou na boca!»_, pensou aflita, lembrando-se do que havia acontecido quando estavam diante do lago. Ainda lhe era presente o seu quente hálito próximo da sua boca… _«Mas, pensando bem, o que isso tem de mal? Já tenho 15 anos! Para além de que…ele trata-me bem. Valoriza-me. Sinto-me realmente em paz quando estou na sua companhia. Será que isso é o mesmo que estar a começar a apaixonar-me por ele?»_.

\- Serena. Serena. Serena!

Ao terceiro estalar de dedos, diante dos olhos dela, é que Endymion conseguiu tirá-la dos seus pensamentos e obter a sua atenção.

\- Endymion! – exclamou surpresa.

\- Parecias meio distante. A comida não esteve do teu agrado?

\- N-Não! Não! O que comi estava divinal! Eu é que ando mesmo um pouco pensativa.

\- Ok. - _«Aposto que ela deveria estar a pensar naquele momento a sós que teve com o Seiya. O que será que eles andaram a fazer?»_ \- Queres vir dar uma volta?

\- M-Mas…e os teus convidados? Não devias ser o anfitrião?

Endymion sorriu.

\- Não te preocupes. Eles não fogem. – gracejou, perante a perplexidade dela –É certo que sou o anfitrião Serena, mas isso não quer dizer que não me possa divertir. E o que pode ser mais divertido do que levar a minha querida amiga a dar um passeio? – baixou a cabeça e sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido – Prometo que vai ser até a um lugar bem mais bonito do que há dez anos atrás.

A cara de Serena iluminou-se. Haveria paisagens mais belas do que aquelas que conhecia?

\- A sério? Que bom! – levou a mão à dela, deixando que ele a ajudasse a levantar-se – Do que estamos à espera? Vamos!

Endymion deu o braço a Serena e, juntos, foram em busca do lugar maravilhoso que o rei terráqueo havia-lhe prometido mostrar.

_**[…]**_

\- Obrigado por terem vindo. Espero que tenham gostado.

\- Eu gostei.

\- Também sou da mesma opinião da Kakyuu. Neste momento o teu pai deve estar muito orgulhoso de ti.

\- Obrigado, rainha Serenity – agradeceu, beijando-lhe a mão.

\- É. – interveio Yaten - Não é todos os dias que podemos dizer que temos um amigo que é rei.

Todos se riram. Até mesmo o sério do Taiki sorriu. Nesse momento, Seiya aproximou-se de Serena e sussurrou-lhe qualquer coisa ao ouvido, enquanto lhe dava um pequeno papelzinho para a mão. Depois deu-lhe um beijo na cara e juntou-se à família. Serena também foi ter com a mãe. Era o momento da partida.

_**[…] **_

Serena, assim que chegara ao seu palácio, foi direta para o seu quarto. Estava cansada. Isto fez com que as guardiãs começassem a suspeitar de algo, porque era raro ela não querer a companhia delas, tal e qual como naquele momento.

Entrando no quarto, a princesa da Lua tratou de fechar as portas. O quarto era espaçoso. Todo em branco, com uma grande janela de cortinas rosa claro, mesmo de frente para a porta, e uma grande cama de dossel, rodeada por tecidos e de lençóis de cor-de-rosa, do lado esquerdo desta.

Jogou-se na cama e deitou-se de barriga para cima. O papel que o Seiya lhe tinha dado ainda estava na sua mão. Guardara-o o caminho todo sem que a mãe o suspeitasse. E agora queria muito abri-lo e ver o que nele estava escrito.

Devagar, começou a abri-lo. Sorriu assim que viu o seu conteúdo. Nele estava escrito a forma de como contactá-lo. Pelos vistos ele não queria só conviver com ela nos encontros, mas também fora deles.

Feliz, apertou o pedaço de papel junto ao peito. Depois do que aconteceu nesse mesmo dia, também ela estava desejosa de o conhecer melhor.

_**[…] **_

Já era de noite no planeta Terra. Endymion descansava nos seus aposentos. Estava deitado na cama, com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça e olhar fixo no teto, tendo como vestimenta uns únicos e singelos boxers azúis escuros.

Assim que chegara ao castelo, foi logo ter com os pais dar-lhe todos os detalhes do encontro. Como esperado, eles ficaram orgulhosos dele. No entanto, houve uma única coisa que lhes havia ocultado. O seu passeio com Serena. O quanto aquele passeio havia-lhe sido especial. Nele pôde confirmar o que pensava dela, que era uma moça prendada e bondosa.

Acreditava em amor à primeira vista? Sim! Desde que pusera os olhos nela, ainda quando eram crianças, algo dentro dele a reconhecera como alguém especial na sua vida.

Fechou os olhos. Lembrava-se tão bem desse dia como se fosse ontem. O palpitar do coração assim que a vira.

Abriu os olhos. Sim. Depois de hoje tinha a certeza. Ela era a sua alma gémea.

Levantou-se e caminhou calmamente até à janela da varanda, abrindo-a. Ao colocar um pé na varanda, sentiu logo o ar fresco da noite a bater-lhe suavemente no corpo, na pele que começou a ficar eriçada.

Virou a cabeça para o alto, passando a olhar fixamente para um pequeno planeta que se destacava no céu noturno. A Lua.

\- Serena. Minha amada Serena. – sussurrou – Depois de hoje, já sei o que vou fazer. – um sorriso surgiu nos seus lábios – Falarei com a tua mãe e irei pedir-lhe a tua mão em casamento. Tu e eu seremos um só, Serena. Um só.

* * *

**Agora é que a história vai realmente começar. Até agora foi apenas uma introdução. ;) **

**Até ao próximo cap. pessoal! xD**

**Bjs**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oi! ^^ Desculpem pela demora, mas aqui têm mais um capítulo! xD**

**Boa Leitura! **

* * *

_**Capítulo V – Viagem à Terra **_

Uma brisa suave passava por entre os suaves cortinados… O piar de pássaros ouviu-se ao longe… Também se ouvia o riscar de uma pena sobre o duro papel, numa habitação iluminada pela luz do grande candeeiro, o qual se encontrava na parte central do tecto.

\- Serena. Posso saber o que tanto escreves para aí?

\- Pensei que fosse óbvio… - suspirou e depois sorriu – Estou a escrever uma carta para o Seiya.

A princesa do reino da Lua estava tão absorta no que estava a fazer, que nem deu para a proximidade de uma das suas guerreiras que tinham o dever de a proteger. Tinha longos cabelos cor do ébano, com uma repa curta, a qual escondia uma tiara dourada com uma pequena pedra oval vermelha no centro sob a testa; olhos violeta, usava um fato vermelho e branco de sailor e calçado tinha uns sapatos igualmente vermelhos e bem reluzentes. Chamava-se Rei e, para ela, era a sua melhor amiga. Todas as quatro guerreiras o eram, mas era com ela que mais se identificava. Era a sua confidente.

\- Com certeza deves estar a avisar-lhe sobre a nossa partida ao planeta Terra, não? – questionou, contente, outra de suas guerreiras, a que estava de barriga para baixo sobre a cama, de pernas elevadas e a apoiar-se nos cotovelos – Mal vejo a hora de chegarmos lá! É a primeira vez que vou sair daqui da Lua!

Rei rolou os olhos.

\- Tu e todas nós, Minako. À excepção da Serena, como é óbvio!

Minako era a guerreira do amor. Usava uma roupa e calçado parecidos com a Rei, só que estes eram da cor laranja. Tinha longos cabelos dourados, com um grande laço vermelho no topo da cabeça, e os seus olhos eram azuis. Se não estivesse ao serviço da princesa, poderia ser irmã dela, já que a parecença entre as duas era imensa. E, ao contrário da guerreira do fogo que era séria, Minako era bastante alegre e extrovertida.

\- Só mesmo tu, Minako, para dizeres uma coisa dessas.

Desta vez havia sido a guerreira da água a pronunciar-se, com uma suave risada.

Ami. Era assim que se chamava. Tinha cabelos curtos, à rapaz, azuis e olhos da mesma cor. Usava um fato sailor, tal e qual como as outras, azul, e calçava umas botas de cano alto da mesma cor. Era inteligente e ponderada. Serena recebia sempre bons conselhos dela nas suas decisões mais diplomáticas.

\- Já eu não entendo essa súbita ida. Assim do nada. Ainda mais uma que nos envolve a todas. O que é raro.

Lita. A última guerreira. A do trovão. Tinha cabelo castanho-escuro, amarrado no topo da cabeça em um rabo-de-cavalo, e olhos verdes. O fato sailor era da mesma cor e nos pés tinha uns botins verdes. Era a mais forte e de uma confiança inabalável.

\- Estás a desconfiar de algo? – questionou Rei.

Lita encolheu os ombros, indiferente.

\- Não sei. É apenas a minha opinião.

Ami ficou pensativa.

\- Talvez tenhas razão, Lita. Nós, guerreiras, nunca fomos para fora desta planeta. E agora…temos este convite por parte do soberano da Terra.

\- Exato! Esse é o meu ponto de vista!

\- O que é que isso interessa, meninas? Vamos para a Terra! Isso, por si só, não é maravilhoso?

\- Concordo com a Minako. – disse Serena, pousando a caneta. Terminara de escrever e estava pronta para a entregar – Foi bem pensado por parte do Endymion. Além do mais, estaremos a fazer companhia à minha mãe e, quem sabe, entretanto, divertimo-nos a explorar o planeta. Meninas. Ele é lindo!

\- O rei ou o planeta?

\- Minako! – recriminou Ami, ligeiramente corada.

Todas se riram.

_**[…]**_

Numa grande sala, de tecto alto e arqueado, uma mulher de vestido branco e cabelo prateado, sentada sobre um assento de cristal, falava para um grande visor diante dela. Nele estava o rei da Terra, sentado sobre a cadeira do seu escritório. Este mostrava estar um tanto curioso.

\- E então? Ela aceitou o convite?

\- Claro, Endymion. Afinal…eu sou a mãe dela. As sailors é que podem desconfiar. Elas nunca saíram do planeta.

\- Tudo bem, rainha Serenity. O importante é que ela aceitou. E, se convidei as suas acompanhantes, foi para que ela se sentisse bem nesta sua estadia.

\- Concordo plenamente contigo. Se planeei esta viagem foi para isso mesmo. Tudo o que quero é vê-la feliz.

Endymion sorriu.

\- Com isso não se preocupe. As minhas intensões são as melhores. Amo-a acima de tudo.

\- Espero bem que sim. Tem o meu voto de confiança. Por isso espero que não me desilude.

\- Não o farei, rainha Serenity. Prometo.

_**[…]**_

\- Seiya! Seiya! Hora de acordar!

Yaten entrava com tudo, abrindo e fechando a porta com tudo, no quarto do irmão mais novo.

\- Não grites, Yaten… - murmurou o mais novo, a contragosto, puxando o cobertor para cima para tapar o rosto.

\- Mas eu não estou a gritar maninho. – mandou as cortinas da janela para o lado, deixando entrar a luz que despontava lá fora por ali adentro – Estou te a mandar acordar. O que é bem diferente. – Seiya soltou um pequeno grunhido, o que fez Yaten se rir um pouco – Já percebi. Isso quer dizer que não te vais levantar tão cedo, não é maninho? Nem mesmo…quando tenho aqui mesmo na minha mão uma carta da princesa Se-re-na?

\- O quê?! – exclamou, quase gritando, Seiya, ao mesmo tempo que abriu os olhos e sentou-se de forma automática na cama. Olhava perplexo para o irmão que, de pé e com um sorriso sacana no rosto, abanava um envelope branco que segurava com a mão direita. – Dá-ma cá, Yaten!

Ele negou com a cabeça.

\- Não. Eu não recebo ordens tuas. Se a queres, vais ter de vir cá buscá-la.

\- Seu…!

Nisto o menor se levantou e começou a tentar tirar o envelope da mão do irmão, mas sem efeito. Pareciam duas crianças. Pelo menos foi o que Taiki pensou assim que entrou no quarto e os viu.

\- Posso saber o que se está a passar aqui?

Os dois, assim que ouviram a voz autoritária do irmão, pararam logo o que estavam a fazer.

\- É o Yaten. Ele tem uma carta da Serena e recusa-se a ma dar!

\- Ora, ora…até parece que sou um mau da fita. O meu objectivo era acordar-te, já que a mamã mo havia pedido. Mas, por casualidade, acabei pelo caminho por encontrar a carta da princesa da Lua na caixa do correio digital instantâneo. E até foi uma sorte. Quem diria que graças a uma singela carta iria conseguir tirar esse lindo cu da cama num piscar de olhos?

Seiya passou a encará-lo com cara de poucos amigos e Taiki, por sua vez, suspirou.

\- Vocês nunca aprendem mesmo, não é verdade? Quando é que vão crescer e tomar juízo? E dá-lhe essa maldita carta de uma vez, Yaten! – ordenou, ficando satisfeito quando este a deu – Agora vem comigo lá para baixo. A mamã quer a nossa presença no escritório. E esse _"nós"_ inclui a ti também Seiya.

\- Tudo bem.

\- Vê mas é se te despachas. – mencionou Yaten, depois que o irmão mais velho saiu do quarto – Já deves conhecer a mamã. Ela não tolera atrasos.

Seiya, mal-humorado, deu-lhe a língua, enquanto Yaten fechava a porta.

Sozinho, respirou fundo e passou a encarar o envelope que por fim tinha em mãos. Realmente era uma carta da Serena. Da sua Serena. A letra dela era inconfundível.

_Vê mas é se te despachas. Ela não tolera atrasos. _

\- Oh não! Tenho mesmo de me despachar…!

Aflito, tratou de esconder a carta num sítio seguro para depois a ler mais tarde, uma vez que agora tinha era que se vestir o mais rápido possível para ir ter com a mãe. Se demorasse demasiado, iria ouvir sermão na certa.

_**[…]**_

A comitiva convidada da Lua finalmente havia aterrado na Terra. Estavam todas contentes, principalmente as guerreiras, que estavam prontas para explorar o novo planeta.

Quando chegaram ao castelo real, cada uma foi bem recebida pelas criadas de lá, que, cumprindo as ordens do rei Endymion, pegaram nas suas malas e as guiaram até aos seus respectivos aposentos.

\- Vamos explorar!

\- Nós ainda acabamos de chegar, Minako. Tem dó!

\- É. A Lita tem razão. Ainda nem desfizemos as malas…

\- Nem vale a pena estás a dizer-lhe isso, Ami. A Minako não conhece a palavra _"trabalho"_.

\- Ai, Rei! – amuou a guerreira do amor – Também não é preciso seres má!

Serena começou a rir-se.

\- Serena. Se quiseres ir, por mim tudo bem. Eu e a Ami não nos importamos de ficar aqui a "trabalhar". Certo, Ami?

Ami sorriu em resposta.

\- Obrigada, Rei!

\- Então vamos! – exclamou Minako, feliz da vida, pronta para sair – Temos um castelo e arredores por explorar!

Depois delas se terem ido embora, Rei soltou um longo suspiro.

\- Aquela Minako não aprende…. É sempre a mesma.

\- Se não fosse assim, não seria a Minako.

Rei sorriu.

\- Agora, vamos lá ao trabalho!

Mas, antes que pudessem abrir uma mala de viagem sequer, batidas na porta se fizeram ouvir.

\- Será que elas se esqueceram de alguma coisa, Rei?

\- Não me admira. E aposto que deve ter sido aquela cabeça de alho chocho da Mina…ko…

Rei havia ficado imobilizada no momento em que abrira a porta. À sua frente estava o homem mais lindo e charmoso que alguma vez conhecera. Ele era a personificação do seu homem ideal.

\- Olá. Chamo-me Endymion e sou o rei deste planeta. Acabei de chegar e vim logo a correr para aqui para ver se chegaram bem.

A guerreira do fogo estava parva. Até a voz era perfeita! _«Mas…espera aí! Ele disse Endymion? O rei deste planeta? Droga! Estava bom demais para ser verdade!»_.

\- O-Olá. Desculpa a minha falta de modos…vossa alteza – respondeu assim que recobrou a consciência – Sou a Rei, a guerreira do fogo. – apontou para trás – E aquela é a Ami, a guerreira da água.

\- Sim. Duas das guerreiras que protegem a Serena. Já ouvi falar muito de vocês pela rainha Serenity.

\- Ainda bem, vossa alteza. – pronunciou-se Ami, chegando ao pé deles – Nós também ouvimos falar muito de si.

\- Que bom. – respondeu, sorrindo – Agora que já estamos apresentados, era bom que nos esquecêssemos desses formalismos. Como por exemplo o de "vossa alteza". Tratem-me por Endymion, se assim o preferirem.

\- Nós não temos essa liberdade. Por isso…contenta-se com o _"vossa alteza"_ ou _"rei Endymion_".

Endymion ficou a olhar para Rei por alguns segundos, espantado. Bem que a rainha da Lua lhe tinha dito que ela era a mais séria e a mais perspicaz das quatro.

\- Tudo bem. – respondeu, por fim.

\- A Serena não está aqui, vossa alteza.

\- Como?

Endymion passou a encarar a guerreira da água.

\- Disse que a Serena não está aqui connosco. Já o esteve, mas saiu ainda há pouco com a Lita e a Minako. Foram explorar o castelo e arredores.

\- Estou a ver. – sorri – Isso é mesmo próprio da Serena. Bem…vou ver por onde ela anda então. Obrigada pela informação, Ami. E…já agora…devo dizer que adorei esses vossos fatos. – comentou, ao mesmo tempo que lhes piscava o olho e se ia embora.

Rei nem quis acreditar no que o rei acabara de dizer. Ele fora capaz de flertar com elas? _«Que descarado!»_, pensou, começando a ficar um pouco corada.

\- É impressão minha, Rei, ou…você está corada?

\- Corada?! Deve ser imaginação tua, Ami. Imagina! Eu! Corada! Nem morta! – Ami só se ria baixinho. Achava piada àquela nova reacção por parte da amiga. – E chega de disparates! Vamos mas é ao que importa. Temos muito trabalho pela frente!

_**[…]**_

Serena, Lita e Minako exploraram cada recanto daquele lugar. Primeiro o castelo e depois o que estava a seu redor.

O castelo era grande, composto de dois andares. No primeiro tínhamos os quartos: grandes, espaçosos e bem perfumados e arrumados; e respectivas casas de banho. Enquanto no segundo o escritório, a sala de reuniões, a casa de banho para casos de emergência, a sala de jantar, a sala de estar, onde se recebia os convidados e um hall de entrada bem arrojado. E a unir estes dois pisos, uma grande e larga escadaria se fazia presente.

Para as convidadas, tudo o que viam era uma novidade. Cada objecto ou cada peça de decoração era uma maravilha, um tesouro, que as deixava fora de órbita.

Saíram do castelo e chegaram então aos jardins. Aos longos e enormes jardins que decoravam toda a área ao redor deste.

A cada passo que davam, a admiração delas por aquele sítio ia aumentando cada vez mais. Mas, a dada altura, Serena afastou-se um pouco das amigas, que, sem terem essa noção, continuaram o caminho.

Acabara de ver um pequeno gramo de jardim cheio de rosas brancas e vermelhas.

Aproximou-se e admirou-as, encantada. Eram as mais lindas rosas que alguma vez tinha visto. Mais lindas daquelas que o Endymion oferecera-lhe.

\- Estou a ver que o meu pequeno jardim de rosas te encanta.

Serena estacou na hora. Fora surpreendida por aquela voz masculina. Lentamente, virou-se para trás e pôde ver que aquela voz pertencia, nada mais, nada menos, ao Endymion. Ele não tinha mudado nada. Pelo menos fisicamente. Continuava a ser alto, imponente e lindo. Mas não era por ele que estava apaixonada…

\- D-Desculpa estar aqui…mas… Pelos vistos afastei-me das minhas amigas…mas não consegui resistir a vir ver mais de perto estas rosas…

Endymion sorriu ao ver o quão encabulada e nervosa estava.

\- Não te preocupes, Serena. Eu não me importo. Quando soube que tinhas chegado, fui logo ter aos teus aposentos. Mas aí encontrei duas das tuas guerreiras e elas disseram-me então que tinhas vindo explorar o espaço com as outras duas. Daí vim logo ter aqui. Imaginei que, estando aqui, não iria conseguir resistir a este meu jardim. – aproximou-se dela e pegou-lhe na mão direita – Jardim esse que mandei fazer a pensar especialmente em ti.

E, ao mesmo tempo que dizia isto, levou a mão dela à boca, depositando nas suas costas um cálido beijo. Mas sem tirar os olhos de cima dela, o que a deixou um pouco encabulada.

\- Endymion…

Serena não sabia o que dizer. Ele parecia estar a…assediá-la? Quando ele a olhava daquela forma, tão intensa, faltavam-lhe as palavras. Nunca antes recebera tamanho olhar. Um que era capaz de lhe despedir, de ver o seu interior. Olhando-o nos olhos, vendo de perto aquelas duas safiras, conseguia ver o quanto ele gostava dela…

\- Serena! - exclamou Minako, assim que a viu ao longe – Lita! Ela está aqui!

As duas foram a passos largos ter com ela e abraçaram-na.

\- Ainda bem que estás bem, Serena. Se te acontecesse alguma coisa, nunca me perdoaria. Também desapareceste sem dizer nada!

\- Desculpa, Lita. Minako. Mas é que não pude resistir a este jardim de rosas e…

\- Rosas! – os olhos da guerreira do amor brilhavam – Com que então são estas as famosas flores da Terra que tanto admiravas a sós no teu quarto!

\- A sós? – questionou Endymion.

\- Sim. A sós. Quando ela queria ficar a sós, sempre admirava estas flores que recebia deste planeta. Ela adora-as. Nem nós, suas melhores amigas, podíamos vê-las. – espreitou por cima do ombro da princesa para lhes dar uma olhadela – Mas, vistas de perto, são mesmo muito lindas, Serena.

\- Obrigada. – respondeu o rei.

Minako cutucou a princesa, curiosa.

\- Quem é ele?

\- Meu Deus! Onde estão as minhas maneiras! – exclamou Serena, atrapalhada – Meninas. Este é o Endymion, o rei deste planeta. E Endymion, estas são a Lita e a Minako, a guerreira do trovão e do amor, respetivamente.

Endymion cumprimentou-as com a cabeça.

\- Prazer.

\- Oh…desculpe a nossa grosseria, vossa alteza…

Lita, seguida de Minako, ajoelharam-se meio atrapalhadas, mostrando assim todo o seu respeito por ele.

\- Não é preciso tanta formalidade para comigo. Apesar de ser um rei, sou humano como vocês. O que quero de vocês não é respeito, e sim a vossa amizade.

As duas guerreiras levantaram-se e sorriram uma para outra. Afinal o rei parecia ser um bom ser humano.

\- Bem, Serena…acho melhor a gente se ir embora. Já passou algum tempo e as outras já devem estar preocupadas.

\- Ih! Já imagino a bronca que a Rei vai-me dar! Aquela ali gosta de me infernizar a vida!

\- É porque tu mereces, não é verdade, Minako?

As três começaram a rir-se ao mesmo tempo.

\- Vamos. Até mais, Endymion.

\- Até mais, Serena.

\- Até mais vossa alteza. – disseram Lita e Minako, em uníssono.

Endymion despediu-se delas e, assim que elas se afastaram completamente da sua vista, olhou para as rosas e sorriu. Um sorriso de satisfação. Tudo estava a correr conforme o planeado. Graças à ajuda da rainha Serenity, ele não tardaria a ganhar a confiança da sua princesa. A sua confiança e, quem sabe, por conseguinte, o seu amor…

* * *

**Endymion vai lutar pelo seu amor... Muita coisa ainda está por acontecer! xD **

**Fiquem atentos! :) **

**Bjs **


	6. Chapter 6

**Oi! ^^ Desculpem a demora. Andei ocupada estes dias. Por isso, aqui vai o próximo capítulo! **

**Boa leitura! xD**

* * *

Capítulo** VI – Conquistando **

Os dias foram passando. A cada dia, uma aventura nova para as habitantes da Lua. E tudo isso graças ao rei da Terra, Endymion. Era ele quem as guiava, pacientemente, por cada canto e recanto do seu belo planeta. As guerreiras e a sua princesa estavam muito felizes por tal oportunidade, pois a cada dia viam uma coisa mais bela e extraordinária que a outra.

A determinada altura, enquanto viam as maravilhas expostas no Museu Arqueológico, Endymion passou a olhar a sua amiga de infância com ternura. Esse era exatamente o tipo de sentimento que Rei notou no seu olhar, quando o encarou pelo canto do olho. Incomodada, tratou logo de desviar o olhar. No entanto…algo lhe dizia que aquilo tinha alguma coisa por trás…

_**[…]**_

\- A Serena está feliz, não é verdade? – perguntou Rei, chegando ao pé de Endymion assim que passaram pelo portão da sua propriedade.

\- Sim, está.

\- Então não te irás importar de me dizer o que pretendes dela, não é verdade?

\- Desculpa? Não sei do que estás a falar.

Rei sorriu de lado.

\- Não me venha com essa de desentendido pra cima de mim, vossa alteza, que não vou cair. Vejo a maneira como olha para ela. E não é o olhar de um simples amigo. A viagem tem algo a ver com isso, não é verdade?

Endymion engoliu em seco. Aquela guerreira era perspicaz. De todas parecia ser a que era a mais chegada à princesa. A que a entendia.

\- Ok. Vou ser sincero. – soltou um breve suspiro – A verdade é que estou apaixonado pela Serena e quero me casar com ela. – Rei arregalou os olhos. - E daí que esta viagem foi só um plano para poder conquistá-la, para poder ganhar a sua confiança. E, por isso mesmo, para que ela não desconfiasse de nada, resolvi convidá-las, a vocês, para virem junto. – sorriu, contente – Claro que tive a pequena ajuda da rainha Serenity. Sem ela nada disto estaria a acontecer.

\- A rainha Serenity?! - _«Ó…agora estou a ver o filme todo…»_. - Mas não tens medo?

\- Medo do quê?

\- Medo de que ela possa estar apaixonada por outra pessoa, por exemplo.

Endymion fechou logo a cara. Isso nunca lhe havia passado pela cabeça. E, se assim o fosse, claro que isso o deixaria profundamente magoado. No entanto…ainda tinha esperança de a conquistar.

\- E posso saber quem é ele?

Rei desviou o olhar.

\- N-Ninguém em especial… Apenas o perguntei, porque queria saber se estavas preparado para tudo.

\- Tudo bem. – encolheu os ombros – Mas também não importa. Com o tempo tenho a certeza de que ela acabará por gostar por mim. Além de que já tenho a aprovação da mãe dela.

_«Pobre Serena.»_, pensou Rei, suspirando baixinho, com pena da amiga.

_**[…]**_

Era de noite e, enquanto as companheiras dormiam no chão, Rei, que dormia ao lado da princesa, decidiu ter uma conversa com a mesma, caso ela estivesse acordada.

\- Serena. – chamou baixinho, quase a sussurrar.

\- Sim? – respondeu, igualmente baixinho.

\- O que achas do rei Endymion?

\- O que acho?

\- Sim. Qual é a tua opinião sobre ele? Gostas dele?

\- Claro que gosto dele, Rei. Ele é meu amigo. Quanto ao que eu acho dele, penso que se trata de um homem bonito, bastante cavalheiro, e que, com certeza, será um bom governante.

\- Estou a ver… - ficou por momentos pensativa – E se ele de repente viesse ter contigo e te pedisse em casamento?

\- C-Casamento?

\- Sim.

\- Isso nunca me passou pela cabeça antes.

\- Porquê? Ele até que é jeitoso!

\- Rei! – exclamou um pouco corada – Tens razão. Ele é um gato, mas…não é pra mim. E tu sabes muito bem o porquê. – disse, divertida.

\- Sim. Sei. – riu baixinho – Só não quero que sofras.

\- E porque haveria de sofrer?

Rei fechou os olhos por momentos, para depois abri-los e responder:

\- Por nada.

\- Boa noite, Rei.

\- Boa noite, Serena...

_**[…]**_

Era dia. O sol estava já no seu auge, e a rainha Serenity não queria desperdiçar tal dia enfiada no castelo. Por isso, resolveu convidar a sua filha para um singelo picnic nos jardins reais.

Sem as companheiras, uma vez que a rainha da Lua as tinha dispensado, Serena seguiu com a mãe até ao local do dito picnic. A rainha levava o seu típico vestido da Lua, já Serena, esta usava um vestido branco que ia até ao joelho. Um vestido de alça fina que era bem comum de se usar na Terra.

Chegadas lá, colocaram uma toalha branca de linho sobre a relva e sentaram-se sobre ela, pousando no centro a comida que haviam trazido dentro de uma cesta de palha.

\- Verdade! A Minako comeu tanto ontem à noite que, até adormecer, ficou com uma grande dor de barriga.

Serenity riu-se.

\- Imagino. Conhecendo a Minako, isso não me surpreende. – pousou uma mão sobre a da filha – Fico feliz que estejas aqui comigo, Serena. – sorriu – Há muito que queria estar a sós contigo. Termos este momento mãe e filha, se é que entendes.

\- Sim, entendo. – sorriu de volta – Também estou feliz por isso. Acho que devo agradecer às minhas companheiras, não? Afinal, elas conseguiram encontrar algo que lhes despertou o interesse neste planeta.

\- Também quem é que não se interessa? É tão bonito!

Serena confirmou-o com a cabeça.

\- Nisso tens razão. – respirou fundo o ar fresco – É tão puro, verdejante, cheiro de aromas tão doces… Os terráqueos nem sabem a sorte que têm.

\- Nisso concordo. Se eles se queixam de algumas coisas, imagina se fossem pró nosso planeta? Ele também é maravilhoso, mas, sem dúvida, não se compara a este. Disso podes estar segura! - Serena sorriu em resposta e depois pegou numa maçã, dando-lhe uma dentada. - Serena.

\- Hum? – murmurou, com a boca cheia.

\- Mas não são só os atributos do planeta que achas maravilhosos, pois não?

\- A que se deve essa pergunta, mãe? – perguntou, levando outra vez a maçã à boca, não sabendo onde a mãe queria chegar com aquilo.

\- O que achas do rei Endymion, Serena?

\- O Endymion? – ficou pensativa, com a maçã nas mãos sobre o colo – Queres saber, mãe? Não és a primeira a fazer-me tal pergunta. Ainda ontem a Rei fez-me exatamente essa mesma pergunta.

\- A sério? – perguntou, erguendo o sobrolho.

\- Sim. E, por isso, acho justo dizer-te o mesmo que disse a ela, porque é o que na verdade sinto por ele. É certo que o Endymion é, como eles dizem, um gato, cavalheiro e simpático. Mas pra mim ele é só um bom amigo. Só isso. Ele não é homem para mim, mãe.

\- Não é homem para ti. Que bobagem! Vais ver que, se o conheceres melhor, irás ver que ele não é só uma coroa, mas sim um homem vivo e apaixonante, que, de certeza, te faria muito feliz.

Serena sorriu, divertida.

\- Se não te conhecesse, mãe, diria que estás a fazer de tudo para me juntar com o Endymion.

Serenity levou uma mão ao peito, fingindo indignação.

\- Imagina! Eu apenas me preocupo contigo. Só quero a tua felicidade. E acho que ela pode estar com ele. – emoldurou-lhe o rosto, olhando-a de forma carinhosa – Pensa bem, filha. Dá-lhe uma oportunidade. Acima de tudo ele te quer bem.

Serena afastou-se um pouco do contacto da mãe.

\- Entendo o que queres dizer. A sério que o entendo, mas… Mas é que não gosto dele dessa maneira. A verdade é que estou apaixonada por outra pessoa.

A rainha da Lua ficou surpreendida com esta revelação.

\- E posso saber quem é? – perguntou, embora tivesse as suas suspeitas.

\- Lamento, mãe. Mas não posso dizer. É algo…pessoal.

\- Tudo bem. – encolheu os ombros e depois depositou a mão direita sobre a face esquerda dela – Mas ao menos pensa no assunto, ok? Tenho a certeza de que ele daria um ótimo marido e que, com o tempo, irás aprender a amá-lo.

A princesa suspirou e assentiu.

\- Tudo bem. Prometo que pensarei no assunto. Satisfeita?

Serenity sorriu em resposta, mostrando o quão feliz estava pela sábia decisão da filha.

_**[…]**_

O picnic tinha sido um sucesso! A soberana da Lua e a sua filha chegavam ao castelo bem animadas, rindo-se uma para outra. No entanto…assim que fecharam a porta atrás delas, algo fez com que os seus sorrisos se desmanchassem. As empregadas andavam num enorme alarido. De um lado para o outro. Parecia o caos.

\- Desculpe. – disse Serenity, dirigindo-se a uma das empregadas, que acabara de passar por elas – Pode dizer-me o que aconteceu?

\- Ó minha senhora…nem queira saber! – ela parecia aflita – É a nossa rainha. – Serenity e Serena trocaram um olhar rápido, preocupadas – Ela está muito fraca. Acho que não tem muito tempo de vida. – disse, cabisbaixa, quase a chorar.

\- Não pode ser…

* * *

**E o que acharam? Será que a rainha da Terra vai morrer? E se morrer o que vai ser de Endymion? **

**Só no próximo capítulo é que o saberão! xD**

**Bjs **


End file.
